


[podfic] Justice

by Carmarthen, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canonical Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Jango Fett's Backstory, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Young Boba Fett thinks about his father and Concord Dawn and makes a vow.





	[podfic] Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185081) by [Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Father-Son Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Canon Character of Color, Jango Fett's Backstory

 **Length:**  00:05:05

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Justice_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Starting Where It Began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789499) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
